A wonderous thing of friendship censored version
by WitChan
Summary: A long, luxurious story between Cynthia and Leaf/Green.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters, and one final note, I DID this story for a reason just because I was bored, and I don't care if some of you guys are going to get pretty mad at me just because I didn't make this story as a Cynthia/Dawn fanfiction and thinking that Cynthia only needs Dawn to interact and not letting another girl interact to Cynthia. AND I don't care if some of you guys wanted me to follow the shippings of the anime/games/magna and not letting me do whatever I want with writing, because if you're that guy that thinks the legitimate shippings are allow on fanfiction and not other random shippings, then you're just some douchebag that lives inside of his mom's basement, and making a total dick of yourself. And BTW, this isn't Yuri fanfiction, despite having some elements of it, and I also hate Yuri just because of butthurting Yuri fanboys that only wanted to see the legitimate shippings from the anime/games/magna, and Yuri shippings aren't real shippings no thanks to its population, and Heterosexual and Yaoi shippings are REAL shippings, so deal with it. Oh, and I decided to make this a Yuri story a long time ago, but since butthurting Yuri fanboys are swarming around the internet, I decided to make this a "friendship" story, and the content of this story contains language and violent images, so enjoy reading it. And this story doesn't take place in the anime, BTW.

Part 1

It was an average day in Kanto and the whole entire region was consistently normal as always. Speaking of normal, a girl with smooth brown hair named Green was wandering around in Kanto, out in the middle of nowhere, and she didn't bring a happy or sad smile on her face, instead, her smile looked so plain and normal. While walking, she begins to twitch her head all of a sudden and dropping a single tear outside her right eye and stopped after ten seconds of walking.

" Why didn't you let me join your group? " said Green with a slight weeping voice.

After making a single sentence without joy, Green is starting to scramble her mind into anger and seeing the images of three girls that was making fun of her in the past three weeks, and with those images inside her head, she begins to poke her head violently and making her face turn slightly evil. Then, she sees an image of a tall woman with yellow, smooth hair, and with that presentive image, she is starting to drop more tears outside her eyes and felt rejected.

" Why? Why did you have to rejected me so badly? I was so kind and smart to let me join your group for christ sake and you insulted me for no reason? " Green's voice was extremely broken and tilted her head down with sorrow. " I can't believe this is happening to me... "

After her last sentence, she is starting to cry in total pain and wishing that her rejection didn't happen three weeks ago. The lonely girl kept crying and crying until she was gasping violently and stopped breathing after the horrifie gasping. While trying to bring immunity to air, she was thinking about committing suicide just because of her rejection and it passed twenty seconds right before her death. Suddenly, she quickly changed her mind about not committing suicide and starts breathing real swifty, and while breathing, she is sighing in deep pain.

" I need to stop watching weird movies in the near future... " said Green with slight exhaustion inside her mind.

The brown-headed girl didn't say anything right after her previous comment and she begins to draw someone she really knows with her finger in the air. After thirty seconds of drawing, she lays a slight smile on her face and wishing that she would meet the person that rejected her badly. Green suddenly lays down on the ground and closing her eyes to enter a faithful flashback that happened three weeks ago.

In Sinnoh, it was a girl that was walking throughout Solaceon Town and her name was Green. While walking, she sees a tall woman with yellow, smooth hair, standing right near the entrance of a restuarant and tapping her right foot. Green decides to rush right near the woman and she did, and after a few seconds of running right near the restuarant entrance, she glances right directly towards the woman, and smiled.

Green clears her own throat and said, " Isn't it a beautiful day in Sinnoh? "

" Of course it is. " said the woman with yellow hair and her name is Cynthia. " Where are you from? I haven't seen you before. "

" I'm from Kanto... miss. " said Green.

" Kanto, eh? " said Cynthia. " That sounds like a very good region to live. I'm Cynthia, by the way. "

" And I'm Green... " said Green. I know it's not a pleasant name, but I don't care... "

" Oh, I think it's a pleasant name. " said Cynthia. " In fact, it's arguably one of best names I've ever heard in my entire life. "

" Really? " said Green while Cynthia is nodding her head. " Why, thank you Cynthia. I was hoping that someone would say that my name would sound cool. Anyway, why are you standing right near an entrance of a restuarant? "

" I'm waiting for my three girls to come out of the restuarant for food, that's all. " said Cynthia. " And me and my three girls are also in a stable group, only to dominant the entire pokemon universe, and doing most activities 24/7. Want to join? "

" Yes. " said Green. " So, when do I start? "

" Right after my girls come right out of the restuarant. " said Cynthia. " Wait patiently, ok? "

With Cynthia's comment, Green is starting to wait and wait all day until ten minutes later, three girls are coming out of a restuarant with food. Suddenly, they were robotically staring at Green while standing right near Cynthia, and didn't say anything. There names were May, Soul, and Dawn.

Dawn, the girl with blue hair, walks right near Cynthia, and said, " Ummm... who is this "noob" you're standing right near? "

" Her name is Green, and show some respect instead of calling her names. " said Cynthia.

" Whatever you say, Cynthia. " said Dawn with a pouted accent. " Anyway, me, Soul, and May brought you food. Sorry for taking so long. "

" Ehh... it's ok. " said Cynthia. " And I'm also sharing my food with our newest member, Green, since she looks a bit hungry. "

"WHAT?" Dawn yelled with furious rage while Soul, a girl with a slightly large hat, and May, a girl with light brown, slight messy hair, looked curious at Cynthia. " You're telling me and the other girls that you're sharing food with this... this... urgh! I can't believe I spent my money for no reason just to order food. "

" Look, Dawn. You and the other girls passed the "activity test" and that was very nice of you guys, but when I'm sharing food with another person, it's my business to do whatever I want to another person, and I want you to respect that, understood? " said Cynthia.

" ...Yes... " said Dawn.

" Good. " said Cynthia. " Now you three girls scatter along while me and Green eat our food. "

" Whatever... " said Dawn while rolling her eyes quickly and walked away while May and Soul are also walking away.

With Green's curious thought of touching the food, she says, " How do you know I was hungry? "

" Because I know that most girls are starving to death after taking long adventures and such, and I was also like that when I was little. " said Cynthia.

" Oh, I see. " said Green while eating. " So, you use to venture a lot? "

" Yes, and it wasn't very easy. " said Cynthia. " And despite thinking about the past and facing the present, adventuring is still kinda difficult for anyone to face. "

" Agreed. " said Green. " I've decided to walk all the way to Sinnoh from Kanto and it's not all that easy since being starved to death for four days is a pain in the butt. I wonder if many people felt the same pain like I did. "

" Probably a lot. " said Cynthia while eating. " It could happen to anyone from past to present, especially females, but I can see that you look sorta energetic and all, and not dieing of starvation. "

" Yeah, I'm extremely energetic, all right. " said Green while laughing. " I don't know how I survived, but at least I'm feeling comfortable while eating. "

" At least you look kinda strongish. " said Cynthia. " I wish I could've done the same thing while I was little. Instead, I ate everything out of pokemon forests by eating berries... "

" Wow... I'm so sorry to hear that, Cynthia... " said Green.

" It's ok, Green. " said Cynthia. At least I'm rich and do whatever I wanted to do. "

" Like what? " said Green.

" Like becoming a Pokemon Champion, which is why I'm already am, and having a fun stable group. said Cynthia with a smile on her face.

" Sounds pretty good. " said Green.

" Thanks. " said Cynthia as she is finish eating half of her food while Green is also finished.

" No problem. " said Green. " So, since we're finish eating, what do you want to do? "

" How about a mini track race between you and the other girls? " said Cynthia. " If you become victorious, then I would let you become a top member of my stable group. "

" Sounds kinda fun. " said Green.

" Good. " said Cynthia. " And I also need to pick up an object off the ground. I don't know why I always dropped it. "

While seeing Cynthia picking up the object off the ground without facing Green, the brown-headed girl accidently gave a glancing towards something and it was Cynthia's buttocks, assuming that the yellow-headed woman's buttocks was right near Green and the brown-headed girl blushed a bit. After several seconds of staring at Cynthia's buttocks briefly, Green is walking towards the middle of the street and waiting patiently for Cynthia to tell the other girls to join Green. After thirty seconds of waiting, Dawn, Soul, and May rush right near Green and gave her an evil glare while Green gives them an obxious look just because of the mean glares.

While Cynthia is infront of the four girls, the woman is starting a begin a countdown and said, " On your mark, get ready, get set, go! "

The four girls are starting to run wild and race throughout the entire city. After one minute of running, Green rushed right near Cynthia in order to get first place while Dawn is in second place, and she was pretty angry.

" I can't actually believe I won! " said Green with an exciting voice.

" Of course you did, my friend. " said Cynthia while giving Green a tight hug and ignoring Dawn's evil glare. " And you're also going to be a top member of my stable group. "

" Thanks for letting me officially join your group. " said Green.

" It's my pleasure. " said Cynthia as she stopped hugging Green. " How about you take a bit rest right near the soft grass while I bring you a nice beverage out of the restuarant. "

" Sure thing, Cynthia. " said Green.

After the conversation between Green and Cynthia, the yellow-headed woman rushes right through the restuarant while Green walks right near the soft grass and waiting for Cynthia to come out of the restuarant. Suddenly, Dawn enters the restuarant while Soul and May is waiting for her, and Green looked curious, assuming that she thinks the three girls are having an odd plan or whatever. After waiting for ten long minutes, Cynthia rushes out of the restuarant while holding the beverage, and walked right near Green swiftly while giving her an evil glare.

" Sorry for taking so long, Green. " said Cynthia with the same evil glare.

" Umm... ok then... " said Green with confusion. " Why are you giving me an evil glare? "

" Green... " said Cynthia while sighing. " I hate to say this, but... you are no longer part of the group, and I wish you luck for best endeavors... "

" What? " said Green with another confusion. " Why are you kicking me out of your group? "

" Well, I think it would be best if... there are only pretty girls that's allowed and not ugly ones such as yourself... " said Cynthia.

" I don't want to argue with you, but I'm not ugly... " said Green with a slight wimper on her face. " And looks doesn't matter, in my opinion... "

" Well, I think that "looks" does matter and I don't want to see your ugly face again, you bitch! " said Cynthia as she is starting to slap Green and she did.

" Why are you doing this to me? " said Green as she is starting to cry and seeing Dawn, Soul, and May laugh from behind.

" Because you look so ugly with stupid smooth, brown hair, your clothing looks tremdously stupid, and I also lied by saying that your name sounds good, which in fact, it sounds ridiciously stupid and retarded! Cynthia yelled at Green with furious rage. " And for the last time, I don't want to see your ugly face again, and why don't you go back to Kanto while you're at it! "

With Cynthia's rage, she is starting to pour the beverage at Green's brown hair, and it made the short girl cry in pain after the violent behavior from Cynthia. And with tears streaming outside her eyes, she sees a big laughter from May, Soul, and especially Dawn, and she decides to run off, assuming that she would never travel to Sinnoh again, due to her humilation.

Part 2

After Green's terrible flashback has ended, she woke up with a mercy shock on her face and panted real hard, just because of her violent flashback and nightmare. She coughs away the heavy air that went inside her mouth and said, " I wish you didn't really have to reject me like that, Cynthia. "

Despite being rejected, she wishes that she would see Cynthia again just because she knows that Cynthia isn't much more of a cruel person in her deep mind and knowing that Cynthia wouldn't reject her badly if Green knows that the yellow-headed woman was in deep possesion or knowing that tall woman was yelling at Green by force. Still, it was still a mystery of why Green was kicked out of Cynthia's stable group, and while thinking, she decides to travel to Jotho to meet new people.

While walking to Jotho, Green is starting to enter her own mind by thinking of Cynthia all day. The smooth brown-headed girl was a bit obsessive over Cynthia's beautiful hair, her smile, her walk, her way of eating food, her beautiful clothing, and her beautiful voice,  
right before the incident where Green was verbally and physically assaulted by Cynthia. And while she was still remembering that Cynthia turned her body around right infront of Green just to pick up something off the ground, she briefly infatuated the yellow-headed woman by staring at her buttocks, and as her mind was going over into obsessive mode, she quickly fainted down on the ground, and she was almost heading her way to Jotho. Suddenly, a mysterious person appeared out of nowhere seeing Green laying down on the ground. The mysterious person decides to pick her up and heading to Jotho's entrance.

After three hours of collapsing, Green woke up inside a house while laying in a couch of a living room, and she was uttering confused of where she was located at. She raised up her own body from the couch and said, " Where am I? "

" It's about time you woke up. " said the mysterious person that was cooking inside the kitchen and she quick watts inside her living room to confront Green again. Her name was Crystal.

" Who are you? " said Green with confusion.

" I'm Crystal and who are you? " said Crystal.

" I'm Green. " said Green. " Why am I here? "

" I was seeing you laying down on the ground right before Jotho's entrance and I was wandering around outside right before I saw you. " said Crystal. " And I decided to drag you right into my house just to make you feel comfortable inside my living room. "

" Well, thank you for aiding me. I was having this weird daydream of a tall woman and she looked so outstounding with her clothing. " said Green.

" Tall woman, eh? " said Crystal. " Maybe you need some medicine or food to get into perfect shape or something. I'll be right back. "

While Crystal is heading towards the kitchen, Green lifts her body up and glancing around the living room. While glancing, she sees a portraited picture of Crystal and another girl that's standing right near her and her name was Soul. Green walked right near the picture and gave it a bit more glanced. Her mind was in furious rage just because of that faithful incident that happened three weeks ago, and Soul was also involved in it, which is why her and the other two girls, May and Dawn, laughed at Green. A few minutes later, Crystal entered the living room with a plate of food in her hand, and she is seeing an angry Green glancing over the photo.

" What are you doing? " said Crystal while holding the plate of food.

" What does it look like I'm doing? " said Green with an angry voice. " Why are you standing right near this bitch in your portraited photo? "

" You mean Soul? " said Crystal. " Well, I'll tell you all about it IF you eat this dinner I made for you. "

" Ok, then. " said Green as she is walking towards Crystal to get the plate of food, sitting down on the couch and, and starts eating while Crystal is sitting right next to her.

" Ten weeks ago, me and Soul became friends and we were always chatting to each other about pokemon stuff. " said Crystal. " Then one week later, we took a portraited photo together and it showed that we were close friends until another week later, me and Soul were planning on traveling to Sinnoh together, and I quickly changed my mind of not going there, so Soul traveled the region without me, and I didn't find anyone else to chat. "

" So, what happened next? " said Green while eating.

" Well, this is going to be very sad of me for telling you this. " said Crystal. " Two weeks later, I decided to travel to Sinnoh since I was planning on finding Soul until three days later, guess what just happened. "

" What? " said Green.

" I just found out that Soul was hanging out with a stable group and I was suprised. " said Crystal as she is seeing Green giving her an obxious look after Crystal says "stable group".

" Did you just say "stable group"? " said Green while twitching her eye in anger.

" Ummm... yes. " said Crystal while she is slightly moving away from Green. " Why are you getting mad all of a sudden? "

" BECAUSE I JUST JOINED A STABLE GROUP THAT ONLY HAPPENED THREE WEEKS AGO AND I GOT KICKED OUT OF IT FOR NO REASON! said Green while yelling at Crystal while greater force.

" Oh, I'm so sorry... " said Crystal while she is feeling sorry for Green.

" Are you being SARCASTIC? " said Green while she is still in anger.

" No, I'm not... " said Crystal. " I was also a member of Cynthia's stable group... "

" Oh, I see... " said Green while calming herself down with a slight extent. " What happened next? "

" I decided to quit joining Cynthia's stable group and traveling back to Jotho... " said Crystal with a slight angry voice.

" Why? " said Green.

" Why? " said Crystal. " I'll tell you why. The reason why I don't want to be no longer part of the stable group is because of that ugly bitch, DAWN! "

" You mean the one with blue hair ? " said Green with a single question.

" Yes, she is the one with blue hair. " said Crystal. " And the reason why it's her own fault is because I overheard a secret conversation between Dawn, May, and Soul, and saying that she was going to tell Cynthia that I was going to give bad luck throughout the entire stable and planning on screwing them in the future by messing things up, and she was going to force Cynthia to verbally and physically assault after telling a fake story on me. Then, went to Cynthia myself, and told her right infront of her members, that was already there with her two minutes later, that I don't to be a member or her stable group anymore and I didn't even tell her one, single reason. And right before I walked out of Solaceon City, Soul screamed out my name by telling me to stop walking, and told me to stop leaving Solaceon Town while she was in tears. The next thing I did was bitch slapping Soul real hard and told her that she'd stop being my friend ever since she fought Dawn and May, and told her to go screw herself. "

" Wow... I'm so sorry to hear that... " said Green with a shock on her face.

" It's ok. At least I didn't get assaulted by Cynthia or whatever. " said Crystal. " So why did you get kicked out by Cynthia's stable group? "

" I don't know, but I think that me getting kicked out was also related to your story about you secretly overhearing Dawn, May, and Soul, and I think that's why Cynthia assaulted me and calling me ugly. " said Green as she just found out the truth of why she got kicked out in the first place.

" Maybe that's your legitimate reason, then. " said Crystal. " Are you still mad? "

" Of course I am. " said Green. " And why do you still have a picture of you and Soul, despite slapping your former friend? "

" Because I felt of guilty of slapping her and knowing that it's not her fault of why I quit being a member in the first place. " said Crystal. " And I was planning on going back to Sinnoh just to apologize to Soul, but since Dawn is lurking around Solaceon City, I was thinking about killing that blue-headed bitch first. "

" Good luck on making Soul your friend again and killing Dawn. " said Green.

" Thanks, I guess what I just found out about Dawn? " said Crystal.

" What about her? " said Green.

" Right after the part where I heard that Cynthia should verbally and physically assault me during her conversation, she told May and Soul that she doesn't really care about the stable group and not caring about her leader at all. " said Crystal. " And Dawn only wanted to get rid of a new member that comes after the number THREE ever since she was the very first member, I think, and says that after one and a half month of joining the stable, she was planning to kill Cynthia and stealing most of her vauable money that's worth $50,000 just because she's one of the pokemon league champions in the pokemon universe. "

" Wow... " said Green. " I guess this "Dawn" person is really cruel and right before I got kicked out, she even called me a "noob" for no particular reason. "

" Really? " said Crystal as she watches Green nodding her head. " She even called me a "noob" right before I quit being a member of Cynthia's stable group. "

" That bitch... " said Green with anger. " I should hurry and go back to Sinnoh in order to save Cynthia. I'm really worry about her. "

" Hmm... are you really worried about Cynthia? " said Crystal.

" Yes. " said Green as is starting feel more worry about Cynthia.

" Oh, no wonder you were having a weird daydream of Cynthia and saying that she looked outstounding with her clothing. " said Crystal with a smile on her face. " Do you really like Cynthia? "

" Urgh! " said Green. " Of course I do. I like Cynthia. I really like her. Her hair looks so smooth and pretty, her walk looks perfectly beautiful, her smile looks kinda sexyish, the way that she is eating her food looks hot, and she has a very nice... ass. "

" Ha! It seems that you're kinda... slightly obsessed over her, huh? " said Crystal.

" Yes... I think... " said Green.

" You should be very careful of getting obsessed over something, it could be pretty dangerous 50% of the time. said Crystal. " I'll be right back. "

Crystal is heading towards her kitchen and trying to drink clear water out of her fridge. While inside the living room, Green is looking for something to hit and she fought a heavy super fishing rod that's laying on the northeast side of the floor. She picks it up and heading towards the kitchen and while Crystal is drinking water without seeing Green, the brown-headed girl viciously hits the light blue-headed girl with it, and she continuesly beating her with it until she carries Crystal to the living room and start beating her again and again. After five minutes of beating Crystal with the Super Rod, blood was coming out the light blue-headed girl's body and she gave Green a frightened, etched look.

" What... was that for...? " said Crystal while yelling at Green.

" I was thinking about attacking Dawn with any random object and I also wanted to attack May and Soul also. " said Green with a slight, mentally-illed voice.

" Well... you didn't really have to hit me with my Super Rod... " said Crystal while coughing blood out of her mouth.

" Ehh... sorry about that... " said Green.

" It's ok... " said Crystal. " I know how much you want to be Cynthia's friend and Dawn... ruined all of your might just to hang out with the... yellow-headed woman... "

" Yeah, I really wanted to hang out with Cynthia if it weren't for Dawn... " said Green. " I'm going to Sinnoh right in order to beat the living crap out of Dawn, May, and Soul, and telling Cynthia the whole entire truth about Dawn, if she believes me... "

" Good... luck... " said Crystal. " And one more thing... "

" What is it, Crystal? " said Green right before she is exiting out of Crystal's door.

" Right after you beat up Soul... tell her that... I'm sorry that I... bitch slapped her... " said Crystal.

" Ok. " said Green as she is picking up the heavy Super Rod and hitting Crystal in her bloody forehead with it and walked away after dropping the heavy object.

" ...Thanks... " said Crystal while coughing in blood and slowly crawling onto her couch to lay down after 10 seconds.

Green is starting to explore rushfully again and this time, she's not going to stop anywhere from distraction. While walking, her minding is suddenly flashing to Cynthia and the brown-headed girl lays a smile on her face, assuming that she really likes Cynthia, and with the likes of Cynthia, Green is starting to run as fast as she could, in order to save Cynthia from the evil clutches of Dawn.

Part 3

After three long days of walking, she finally made it to Sinnoh, and this time, she is going to stop Dawn once in for all. While walking to Solaceon after two hours, she is trying to search for Dawn, instead, she is seeing May and Soul chatting to each other and Green rushes towards them without hesistation. May and Soul were distraction by Green after seeing her rush towards them.

" What brings you here, bitch? " said May.

" And give me and May several reason why you're here, you bitch. " said Soul.

" The reason why I'm here is because I'm trying to put an end of Dawn once in for all. " said Green with anger. " And I'm here just to kick the living crap out of your asses! "

With Green's comment, May and Soul looked onto each other, thinking that Green's threat was just pretendable. Suddenly, Green rushes through May and jumped her pretty bad. After jumping her, she continuesly punches May in the forehard and Soul was trying to let her go by punching her in the back of her head. Green quickly uses her arm to shove away Soul and uses her full body to tackle her, and after tackling the defenseless girl, she picks up a heavy rock that was right near her right along and smashes Soul right in her forehead. While May and Soul were physically injured by graphic depection, Dawn appeares out of nowhere and looked totally shocked that May and Soul were physically beaten by Green, and Green looks right directly at Dawn.

Green gives Dawn an evil glare and said. " This is all your fault for letting get kicked out of Cynthia's stable group! "

" My fault? " said Dawn with pretendable confusion. " Do you really think that you'd be a perfectable member for Cynthia's stable group? Hell no! I'm the only one that's loyal and kind to Cynthia and I wanted to become her bitch! "

" Really? " said Green with anger. " If you really wanted to become her bitch, then why did Crystal told me that you were planning on killing Cynthia one and a half month later just to steal her $50,000? "

" Ehh... I guess that light blue-headed bitch overheard my secret conversation five weeks ago right before she stop being a member... " said Dawn. " The reason why I wanted to kill that ugly bitch is because I was so jealous of her being one of the greatest trainers that ever existed and I love money so much, that I just love spending it on anything, and that I really wanted to become of the richest mofos that ever lived! "

"...You evil bitch! " said Green while still in pure anger. " I'm going to kick your bitch ass and after that, I'm going to spit on your ugly face and making you cry like a little bitch! "

" Bring it on, bitch. " said Dawn. " I've been waiting to kick someone's ass all my life and this is the perfect day for me to do it. "

After Dawn's comment, Green is rushing right near the blue-headed girl and slapped her, and after the slap, Dawn punched Green in relatiation, and both girls are starting to brawl. While brawling, Green is scarping Dawn's forehead with her sharp nails and Dawn is continuesly punching Green in the stomach. After five minutes of brawling, Dawn was panting to death while Green wasn't, and the brown-headed girl sucker punched Dawn really hard while tons of blood flies out of her forehead. Dawn collasped down after the brutal punch from Green and the brown-headed girl spitted Dawn's face really quick. Green is now headed towards Soul and trying to make her regain conscious.

" Are you still awake, Soul? " said Green while she is trying to wake up Soul.

" ... Of course... I'm awake... " said Soul. " I was watching you kicking the living crap out of Dawn's ass... and that was... pretty... awesome... "

" Thanks for say that. " said Green.

" You're welcome... " said Soul. " And I was... overhearding Dawn... right before the fight... between you and her... and hearing her said that... she was... planning on... killing Cynthia... after... one and a half month... because she wanted... to become one of the most richest... mofo's... that ever lived... in the... pokemon universe... and I guess that Crystal... overheard Dawn's... conversation... five weeks ago... and that's... one of the reasons... why Crystal... wanted to quit... being Cynthia's... member... of her stable group... just because of Dawn... and I guess... it was partially my... fault for not... telling Cynthia that... Dawn wanted to kill her... the entire time... and I sorta ruined... my relationship... with Crystal... "

" It's not your fault, Soul... " said Green.

" Really...? " said Soul.

" Yes, really. " said Green. " I guess Crystal was extremely upset that you and her were separated just because of Dawn and she even says that it's not your fault that she doesn't want to be a part of Cynthia's stable group anymore. "

" You've... met... Crystal...? " said Soul.

" Yes... three days ago... " said Green. " She told me to tell you that she's sorry for bitch slapping you five weeks ago. "

" ... Maybe I'm the one that needs to apologize to her... but thanks... for reminding... me anyway... " said Soul.

" No problem, and don't worry about Dawn. She's not going to mess with any of us in a long time. " said Green.

" Ok... " said Soul. " I'll... be resting... here... for now on... "

After the conversation between Green and Soul, the brown-headed girl was walking right near Dawn's bruised up body slowly, and she is starting to put her foot into Dawn's face just to squeeze it softly. Suddenly, Cynthia appears out of nowhere and was in total shock that all three of her members were bleeding on the ground and Green is standing tall. She is walking towards Green.

" ...Why are you here, and what... have you done to my members... " said Cynthia with a fatal shock on her face.

" There's no need to question that reason and I should tell you something very important to keep you alive. " said Green.

" What is it, then...? " said Cynthia.

" The reason why I came here is because your former member, Crystal, told me that Dawn was planning on killing you just to steal your money after one month in a half and Crystal was overhearing Dawn's secret conversation five weeks ago. " said Green.

" ...I can't believe what I'm hearing... " said Cynthia with another fatal shock on her face. " Is it true? Is it really true that Dawn wanted to kill me, just to steal my $50,000...? "

" Yes. " said Green. " Dawn even told me that she didn't really cared about your stable group the entire time and wanted to get rid of any new members that happens to be "number four ". "

" Oh... " said Cynthia while tilting her head down. " I'm so sorry for kicking you out of my group and I should've never listened to Dawn in the first place that she was saying that you were going to give us bad luck for being the "fourth member". No wonder Crystal wanted to leave my group after Dawn kept calling her a "noob" and stuff. I felt so stupid for listening to Dawn in the first place and I wish I could've had more members in my party. "

" You're not stupid, Cynthia. " said Green while holding Cynthia's chin just to make eye contact. " Dawn is the stupid one and you're the smart one. "

" Really? " said Cynthia.

" Yes, really. " said Green.

" Thanks for saying that. " said Cynthia with a smile on her face.

" No problem. " said Green with a smile on her face.

" Do you want to give me a hug? " said Cynthia.

" Sure. " said Green.

Both Green and Cynthia are now hugging each other tightly and while hugging, Green is starting to rub Cynthia back while the yellow-headed woman is starting to rub the brown-headed girls's hair, and both of them were slightly blushing the same time. After five minutes of hugging, Dawn was regaining conscious and she could barely stand up.

" I guess both of you ugly bitches really enjoyed hugging, huh? " said Dawn while taunting both Green and Cynthia and they were distracted. " And Cynthia, you've found out that I was going to kill you just to steal your $50,000 and never really cared about you in the first place? Heh, I knew it was going to come this way and I should've got the perfect chance to kill and your "new best friend" that's extremely ugly and stupid! "

After Dawn's evil comment, Cynthia's rushes over Dawn, sucker punched the girl in the forehead, and said, " You bitch! I can't believe you would do this to me! I'm going to KILL YOU! "

Green rushes right near Cynthia and said, " Wait, Cynthia. Maybe we should let this retarded bitch die naturally instead of killing her with our bare fists and feet. "

" Sounds like a great idea and we should called an ambulance for May and Soul and dumping Dawn's body inside the river. " said Cynthia as she is starting to spit at Dawn's face and she did.

Both Green and Cynthia are now lifting Dawn's bloody body and carried it right through the route river. After one minute of reaching to it, both girls are dropping Dawn's body right inside the river aisle and the evil girl was floating away consciously. Next, Green and Cynthia rushed right near May and Soul just to call an ambulance and telling the paramedics that the two bloody girls were brutally attacked by Dawn, only to make a false reason in order to cover up Green. Five minutes later, the ambulance came on right through Green and Cynthia, and the paramedics rushed right through May and Soul, in order to take them to the hospital. And both Green and Cynthia were also curious that the paramedics didn't say anything about Green and Cynthia's bloody clothes, and both women were hugging each other the entire time right before they disposed Dawn's body and calling the paramedics.

Part 4

After many hours of cheating death and making a false report, it was nighttime and both Green and Cynthia were inside a house were Cynthia hides her $50,000 and doing various researches of the pokemon universe. The brown-headed girl and the yellow-headed woman were only wearing their bra and panties and while they were adding an outstounding friendship path between the two, the two girls were chatting right before nighttime and they are also talking about Cynthia's research on the pokemon universe. The two girls hopped onto a giant bed and starting to chat right away.

" This bed is so nice and comfortable. " said Green with a smile on her face.

" Why thank you, Green. " said Cynthia while rubbing Green's hair.

" And it's feels so nice that you're rubbing my hair... " said Green with a soft moan.

" Really? " said Cynthia with a playful taunt.

" Yes, really. " said Green as she is still moaning from the rubbing. " Cynthia? "

" Yes, my friend? " said Cynthia with a smooth accent.

" I... love you as a ...friend. " said Green.

" I love you too, Green... as a friend. " said Cynthia.

After saying that both girls loved each other as a friend, both Green and Cynthia is starting to hug each other really tight, and despite wearing bra and panties, both girls were still hugging each other while squishing their bodies together with great force. After hugging each other for five mintues, both girls were saying good night to each other and fell asleep. While falling asleep after two long hours, a lighting struck really hard outside, and the loud noise made Green awake while Cynthia was still asleep. The brown-headed girl was so afraid and scared of the lighting and it made her whimper, so she decides to shooch herself over to Cynthia, and holding her friend just to feel 100% safe from the lighting. Before falling asleep, Green gives a small kiss to Cynthia on the forehead, smiles, and rubbing her yellowish hair right before falling asleep.

The sun was making a bright light right outside after many hours of vicious thunderstorms and it was so bright, that anyone would be nearly blind if they're taking an accidently peak throughout the sun. Meanwhile, inside Cynthia's house, the yellow-headed woman opened her eyes after a long shut-eye and she was briefly surpised that Green was holding on to her while sleeping. Cynthia layed a smile on her face and realizing that Green wanted to become overprotected from anything and the yellow-headed woman kissed Green's forehead softly, just for good luck. Cynthia lifted herself slowly off Green and heading towards the kitchen just to make breakfast for her and the brown-headed girl.

While fixing breakfast, the smelly scent was swarming around the house and Cynthia was cooking each and every meal she ever had for breakfast, Suddenly, inside Cynthia's bedroom, the scent was inserting inside Green's nose, and it woke the brown-headed girl up. Green was noticing that the scent smelled like breakfast food, and she was tracking it down while sniffing it. Once Green followed the scent towards its destination, she looked extremely suprised, assuming that Cynthia was cooking breakfast swiftly and breaking a bit of her sweat.

" Good morning, Cynthia. " said Green while sitting down in a table with four chairs in it.

" Good morning, Green. " said Cynthia with a smile on her face after she just heard Green's voice. " You should try out my breakfast after it gets done. Trust me, you're going to love it after you taste one small bit of it. "

Cynthia was still fixing breakfast and the yellow-headed woman looked energetic while cooking most of it. while staring at Cynthia,  
Green is taking another peak of Cynthia's buttocks and stared at it. She also loved the way how Cynthia was shaking her butt smoothly and seeing that the yellow-headed woman was wearing beautiful panties without really noticing it yesterday.

Green was clearing her throat smoothly and said, " Nice ass, Cynthia. "

" Why thanks for saying that, Green. " said Cynthia with pure happiness and joy.

" It's my pleasure. " said Green.

After their brief chat, Cynthia was still cooking breakfast until two minutes later, it was done, and she was getting more excited. She quickly fixed Green's plate with lots of food and gave it to her gently, including a glass of orange juice, a glass of tea, a glass of water, and a glass of milk. Green quickly tasted Cynthia's cooking of fresh scrambled eggs and smiled with great joy.

" This is pretty delicious and tasty. " said Green with pure excitement.

" Why thank you, Green. " said Cynthia as she is enjoy seeing Green being happy. " And I made it all just for you. "

" Really? " said Green with a slight blush on her face.

" Yes, really. " said Cynthia while still being enjoyful.

" Thanks for making me all of this, but do you want to... share with me? " said Green with a slight, sweet voice.

" Of course I'll... share with you. " said Cynthia as she is getting another fork out of the silverare drawer and sat right next to Green quickly.

As both girls were eating, Green was eating most of the scramble eggs while Cynthia was eating half of the raw eggs that wasn't scrambled. After both girls ate most of their food, Cynthia quickly grabbed four extra straws from her kitchen cabinet and placing them right into each glass of beverage. Now, Green and Cynthia slurping onto their beverage at the same time while using the same glass to slurp out of with their straws, and drinking it as fast as possible. After slurping down four beverages at the same time, both girls also burped at the same time, and they're laughing with joy.

A few hours later, they were getting dressed up to go out on an adventure and they were wearing the same clothing after letting it get washed yesterday, just because of the incident that Dawn caused. Now, they're heading outside and smelling the fresh air and their shoes also got a bit wet due to last night's lighting.

Green decides to talk first and said, " So, do you want to travel to Jotho with me? "

" Yes, and that sounds like a brilliant idea. " said Cynthia as she is seeing Green make a smile on her face.

" It sure is and we are going to visit Crystal just to see if she's ok. " said Green.

" Did something bad happened to her? " said Cynthia.

" Yes. " said Green. " I accidently assaulted her with a Super Rod and I felt kinda bad of what I did, but she didn't really seem to care about getting assaulted. "

" Oh, I see. " said Cynthia with a shock on her face. " Do you really think she's going to legitimately forgive you of what you had done to her? "

" Maybe, but I think she was asking for an assault just because she felt extremely guilty of slapping Soul in the face five weeks ago and she wanted various pain inside her body. " said Green.

" Me and you really need to visit Crystal right away and seeing if she's going delusional or not. " said Cynthia. " Let's get out of here, quickly. "

Green and Cynthia are rushing towards the path that quickly goes down to a lower region and with legitimate speed, they are pretty sure if they would make it pretty quick without hesistation. While they are traveling in the woods, Dawn's unconsious body was still floating in the river and both girls ignored her while worrying about Crystal and ignoring that fact whether Dawn is dead or not.

After two adventurous days of finding their way to Jotho, both Green and Cynthia quickly smashes in Crystal's front door, and seeing that no one was there, and thinking that something must've happened to Crystal. Suddenly, someone with a wrapped mummy cloth appeared inside the kitchen and it was Crystal that was wearing it after her assault. She quickly glances over to Green and Cynthia and unwrapping herself switfly, just to have a chat with both Green and Cynthia.

Crystal is now finishing her unwrapping over her body and said, " What are you two guys doing here? "

" Oh, thank god you're not dead. " said Green with pure relief.

" And me and Green thought you were a goner for sure. " said Cynthia.

" Me? Dead? " said Crystal. " I've been purchasing so much medical aid for the past two months just in case something bad happens to me in the near future and it really did haunted me. So, how did you two manage to survive? "

" It was easy... well... not really. " said Green. " Me and Cynthia disposed Dawn's body into the river after we assaulted her minute after minute. "

" And I'm pretty sure that the pokemon universe sounds more safer without Dawn. " said Cynthia with a smile on her face.

" Well, that's good news, but I'm not sure if me and Soul would ever become friends again since there's no extra good news for me. " said Crystal.

" Don't worry, Crystal. " said Green. " I'm sure that you and Soul will ever confront each other again. "

" And not worrying about some random person that tries to separate you guys. " said Cynthia.

" Thanks for helping me out guys, but I don't know if Soul is going to ever become friends with me again... " said Crystal as she is starting to drop a tear out of her eye just because of five weeks ago.

Green and Cynthia continuesly watch Crystal dropping more tears outside her eyes, as if they didn't know what to do to calm Crystal down in a large extent. Suddenly, a person comes right inside Crystal's house and it was Soul. Crystal looked totally suprised and seeing that Soul is walking towards her, with injuries.

" Soul! " yelled Crystal as she is walking towards her quickly and gave her a big hug. " How did you made it so far from Sinnoh? "

" I made a perfect escape from Solaceon Town's hospital, but there's no time to explain that. " said Soul. " Crystal... "

" Yes? " said Crystal.

" I'm so sorry for everything that happened five weeks ago... " said Soul.

" Everything wasn't your fault... " said Crystal.

" Yes it was! " screamed Soul as she is starting to cry. " If I haven't told Cynthia about Dawn's secret identity, then Cynthia would've been dead for the next month and a half. "

" Don't blame yourself, Soul... " said Crystal as she is starting to hold Soul's body and starts crying. " It was partially my fault for not telling Cynthia about Dawn's secret identity in the first place, right after I heard her secretly bitching about Cynthia. "

" Why does this always happen to innocent people like Cynthia? " Soul was crying with more furious rage.

" I don't know... I just don't know... " said Crystal while still crying. " At least it's over for now on and Dawn isn't here to terrorize anyone, and if she's coming here to Jotho, then I'm not going to let her lay a finger on you, understand? "

" Yes. " said Soul with more tears dropped outside her eyes. " Do you want... to be my... best friend? "

" Yes. " said Crystal while trying hard to crack a smile. " We can become best... friends. "

After Crystal and Soul buried the hatchet, both girls are now hugging each other and they were still crying, despite being best friends all over again, and Green and Cynthia looked obxiously at each other, but they're also glad that the nightmare between Dawn and the girls were over. Suddenly, another person quickly comes inside of Crystal's door and it was May with lots of injuries. Crystal and Soul were a bit distracted by May, but they didn't really care, as if they wanted to still hug each other tightly.

" It looks like that Crystal and Soul already buried the hatchet quickly. " said May.

" How did you escaped from the hospital? " said Green while talking to May.

" And did the hospital alarm system went off after you fled away? " said Cynthia while also talking to May.

" Soul told me that she was escaping the hospital to bury the hatchet with Crystal and I also went along with her. " said May. " And the alarm didn't went off after me and Soul escaped since we were thinking that the paramedics weren't paying attention to our medical care. "

" I see. " said Green. " And May, I'm so sorry for assaulting you a few days ago. I didn't really mean to. "

" Ehh... it's ok. " said May. That's what I get for hanging out with evil people and I always knew that Dawn was being a total bitch while I was being the second member of Cynthia's stable group. "

" Oh, no wonder you were being quiet the entire time right before Soul became the third member. " said Cynthia. " Why didn't you tell me anything what really happened? "

" I didn't want to get myself killed by Dawn after she was threatening me and secretly calling me a noob right after I became the second member. " said May. " And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that Dawn was planning on killing you right after one month and a half. "

" It's ok, May. " said Cynthia. " At least the whole entire thing is over. "

" And since Dawn is permanently gone or so, do you think you can still bring your stable group to life? " said May.

" No... just no... " said Cynthia. " It's all Dawn's fault that stable groups looked very stupid and weak and it's all her fault. "

" And with the stupidity of Dawn, I don't think anyone is going to make a stable group if a random person finds out what really happened. " said Green.

" I strongly agree with Green and I think I should start a new life with my new friend, Green, and not worrying about any stable groups. " said Cynthia.

" Well, I was just asking a simple question, that's all. " said May as she is heading out towards the door. " I'll see you guys later, in the future. "

After May waves good-bye to Green and Cynthia, the light brown-headed girl ran off quickly and Green and Cynthia didn't see anything else but seeing Crystal and Soul hugging each other without letting go. The two decides to leaving Crystal and Soul alone, so both girls are heading out towards the door and leaving Crystal's house completely.

" So, do you want to travel to Hoenn? " said Green. " I've heard that their food tastes great and their beach sites feels comfortable to hang out. "

" Sounds like a great idea to me. " said Cynthia as she is rubbing Green's soft hair.

" It sure does and could you please carry me on your back so you can give me a piggyback ride while traveling? " said Green.

" Yes. " said Cynthia with a smile on her face and Green was also smiling. " Let's do this right now. "

Cynthia uses her own body to duck down and letting Green climb onto it. Both girls are now ready to travel to Hoenn while they're doing a stylish activity of piggyback riding and rushing to the region as fast as possible. One day later, both girls made it to the Hoenn region and they decided to travel more until they made it to a town where is more flameable in its nature. Once they were walking towards the entrance of it, both girls suddenly looks dazed and confused and seeing that two other girls were also doing the piggyback riding style and it was a girl that's wearing a dark, flammable shirt, with a medium large flame in the middle of it and she was carrying a girl that was so smaller than Green and she was also wearing a small psychic clothing that's blue. Green and Cynthia and the known piggyback riders also comes right close to each other and still looked dazed and confused at each other, and the other two girls were giving them an etched look. There names were also Flannery and Liza.

The End? 


End file.
